cosas que el corazon no puede decir
by kiyomi von de christ
Summary: Ed x ? yaoi lean y descubralo plis dejen comentarios aunque sean malos entren y descubran quien es la pareja les aseguro que no se arrepentiran.


cosas que el corazon no puede decir  
(ed x roy)

ed se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habia pasado sin visitar a winry.

ed: sabes Al ahorita mismo me estaba preguntando como estaran winry y tia pinako.

Al: es vdd me preguntaba como estaran tu crees que si regresamos a central roy nos dara permiso de ir .

ed: am... pos a decir vdd no se dudo que el vaya a decir ah edecito quiere vacasiones ah edecito donde te fuistes (siendo sarcastico y haciendo caras de enojo ) deseguro eso nos dira.

ya en ciudad central

riza: ah edward alfons que bueno que regresaron edward el comandante roy mustang lo quiere ver.

roy: ah ed vamos pasa

ed: aqui esta el reporte coronel (algo nervioso)

roy: ah vamos sientate no te quedes ayi parado como un estupido ( le dice mientras lee el reporte )

ed se sienta y espera

roy: vaya ed has hecho un buen trabajo

ed: muchas gracias por el cumplido

a ed le extrañaba un poco el comportamiento de roy

roy: vamos por que esa cara larga sucede algo

ed: no no... es nada

roy: esa cara ed te conosco bien creo que esa cara es de tristesa y estas pensando en la chica que dejastes en ricenbull o me equivoco.

ed: (de una forma sorprendida y enojada a la vez) que le importa!

roy: vamos edward ha pasado cuanto 3 años desde que no la vez mira anda tomate una semana (le da unos boletos )

ed: pero... esto es para las reservas en unas aguas termales mixtas (sonrojo)

roy: (se le acerca hasta quedar de una forma inapropiada) si vayan ustedes dos solos es lo que quieres

ed: yo... yo... (se ponia nervioso por que nunca habia visto a roy haciendo eso )

depronto se ven interrumpidos por riza

riza: coronel tiene una llamada del teniente coronel maes hughes

roy: si gracias riza ya atiendo la llamada ed te puedes retirar

ya con al

al: hermano te pasa algo ...

ed: (enojado) nada al que si riza no hubiese llegado el coronel no se que me hubiese hecho

al: vamos hermano ya olvida todo eso o te hara daño

ed: si creo que tienes razon ademas mira me dio vacasiones podemos ir a rincenbull lo malo es que no tengo mucho dinero

al: hermano por eso no te preocupes yo me quedo acompañando a tia pinako ademas hace tiempo que quieres decirle a winry que si quiere ser tu novia creo que esta es la oportunidad no se deve desaprovechar

ed: si creo que tienes razon entonces que esperamos al vayamos a ricenbull a vistar a winry

asi paso 3 dias rapidamente y estavan en ricenbull

ed: ya estamos en casa ( lo dice con nostalgia)

al: vamos relajate

depronto de la nada winry le avienta una herramienta a ed

ed:(enojado) que pretendes que muera !

winry: (llorando) ed no puedo creer que estes devuelta eres un tonto (lo golpea y luego lo abraza)

ed: vamos no llores

winry: ( le da otro golpe) idiota como no hacerlo te extrañaba mucho

ed: pero ahora tenemos una semana para estar peliando me dieron permiso por una semana y quisiera saber si tu quieres ir conmigo ( le muestra los boletos y se sonroja)

winry: si pero no puedo dejar a tia pinako sola

ed: no te preocupes al se quedara para cuidarla

winry: entonces acepto ir contigo

ed: entonces que esperas enpaca nn

winry: o.oU tan rapido

ed: si para alcanzar el tren de hoy y llegar en la tarde

asi paso rapido el tiempo winry y ed abordaron el primer tren que los llevaria a ciudad horoscopo

winry : vaya nunca pense que la cuidad fuese muy grande (sorprendida ) oh edward vdd que me vas a comprar herramientas nvas

ed: si pero primero dejemos las maletas

depronto choca con roy mustang

ed : oye tu fijate por donde ... que hace aqui coronel roy

venia roy vestido normalmente junto a riza

riza: edward winry que sorpresa encontrarlos a los dos

ed: (haciendo caras ) en realidad creo que esto fue planiado

roy: en realidad esto no fue planiado pulguita (sonrie de una forma arrogante )

ed: que pasa quiere peliar comandante de pacotilla

riza:vamos roy deja de molestar a edward

roy: tienes razon mi amor vamos ( abraza a riza y le agarra un busto )

winry: (sonrojo y se secretea junto con ed mientras ve que riza y roy se alejan ) no tenia ni idea que los dos tubiesen una relacion muy intima

ed: ni yo lo sabia ( un poco sorprendido )

ya dentro del hotel

ed: que ! como que tengo que conpartir habitacion (molesto)

roy: (tomando a ed por el hombro ) vamos ed velo por el lado amable tan siquiera no estas con un desconocido

ed: (pensando) --U es lo que me preocupa mas y tengo un mal presentimiento

riza: winry quetal si cuando terminen estos niños de reñir vamos de compras

ed y roy : (juntos ) no somos niños !

winry :(emocionada ) si me parece muy buena idea

ed: (pensando)--U no podria enpeorar mas

winry: (toma de la mano a ed ) vamos ed sera divertido

ed: --U que mas da vamos

asi pasaron rapidamente los dias ed soportaba a roy y viseversa pero ed solo tenia en la cabeza declarar su amor a winry pero curiosamente cuando ed iba a hacerlo roy o riza los interrumpian

winry: ( se le acerca a ed) ed te pasa algo te veo como si estubieses algo molesto

ed: (haciendo caras ) como no estarlo ese roy nomas por ser comandante de los militares no le da derecho de molestar a medio mundo incluyendome ademas queria unas vacasiones tranquilas solo contigo

ambos se sonrojan

winry: vamos ed que dices si vamos a las aguas termales

ed solo se sonroja y queda sin palabras

winry: vamos ed no seas penoso (se lleva a ed hasta las aguas )

ed : espera winry ...

ambos se sorprenden al ver a riza en una poce que se mal interpretaria y haciendo sonidos extraños

ed: (toma de la mano a winry ) vamonos winry

riza : esperen no es lo que piensan ambos vamos no sean penosos por que no tomamos todos un baño ( enpujando a ed y winry)

tanto ed y winry no sabian que decir por el asunto tan penoso que haiban visto depronto se levanta roy

roy: me permitirias labarte tu espalda

ed: no alejese yo puedo solo (enojado)

roy: ( se sienta a lado de ed) vamos no seas timido

ed se sentia extraño junto a roy lo trataba de una forma amable

ed:(pensando)rayos vine a tomar vacasiones a solas con winry y estos dos no me an dejado decir ni pio devo decirle confesarselo no puedo mas

ya mas tarde en la habitacion llega roy ebrio

roy: vaya yo pense que ya dormias enano

ed:(molesto) a quien le dices enano !

roy: (abraza a ed) vamos vamos no te pongas histerico

ed: quitate no me pongas las manos encima

roy: calmate shs mira vamos a tomarnos unos refreskitos para que te relajes

ed: esta bien deja y te traigo unos

roy: no shs yo voy por ellos

ed:--U como usted quiera me da igual

lo que no sabia ed es que roy habia puesto unos paralisantes al refresco

roy: toma aqui esta el tuyo

despues de unos min se ve el cambio

ed: (asustado) que pasa no me puedo mover

roy: vaya ya era hora de que esos paralizantes hisisese efecto mientras tanto el tiempo es oro

mientras tanto roy abrazaba por la espalda a ed

ed:(molesto) alejate que pretendes !

roy calla a ed con un beso en la boca mientras suavemente acaricia tiernamente con amor el cuerpo de ed

roy:ed no sabes cuanti esperaba este momento ( lo abraza fuertemente)dejate llevar por tus instintos salvajes (bajando poco a poco su mano hacia la parte de ed )

ed tan solo forsejea pero no puede estaba demaciado paralizado mientras tanto roy desprende a ed de su ropa quemandola

roy: estoy consiente de tienes mucha fuerza y si la devilitamos un poco ese seria tu punto debil ( penetrando poco a poco a ed )

ed: eres un miserable degenerado (reuniendo fuerzas )

roy: vamos de que te quejas miralo por el lado bueno quien te creera estoy mas arriba en posicion de militar que tu eres un chikillo como una vez lo dijistes eres el perro de los militares y en este caso soy tu superior y me obedeseras en todo ( chaskea los dedos y quema a ed )

ed: pero eso no significa que sea tu esclavo ( con poca fuerza que tiene golpea a roy)

roy: jaja (tambaliandose por el atk de ed) asi qye aun tienes fuerzas para peliar

ed tambaliandose se pone de pie junta sus dos manos para transmutar su brazo pero era tanta la debilidad que cae inconsiente

mejor imaginen lo que paso en toda la noche

roy: veo qye disfrutastes la noche tanto como yo ( poniendose la ropa)

ed solo lo ve con ojos de rabia

ed: eres un maldito dejenerado

roy: vamos peke te va hacer mal ( le da ropa limpia a ed )

vamos apurate partimos tenemos trabajo

ed: esto no se va quedar asi o no me llamo edward elric (sonrie maleficamente ) esto merece venganza y no es broma te arrepentiras por hacerme esto .

FIN...

cosas que no se aclararon por descuido

roy si le confieza a ed que siente algo por el

ed nunca declaro su amor a winry uuUU

riza y roy si sostienen algo mas que un noviasgo

ed se vengara en el segudo fic


End file.
